Xform Games Wikia
Welcome to the unofficial Xform Games Wiki, created by the fans of the company. Here you can learn more about the Dutch and small video game company called Xform Games. Some articles might be inaccurate or unfinished. Some articles you might are searching for might not even exist. This all is because there are only a handful of people working on the wiki to create or fix articles. We have 600+ pages on our wiki, in order to keep them in order we have the main category which lists all important subcategories. Rules # We want our wiki to look the same everywhere as good as possible. This means, if you edit a main part of an article structure, you should edit the other articles too. # Never add pictures about modifications in games to articles. # Do not delete information, this is called vandalism. # Do not add false information. # No swearing. No matter who you are trying to insult. # Do not ask for roles. Seriously, just dont do that. # Speak English, please. People might can't understand you in your language. # All pages should have more or less understandable grammar. # Please make sure to use informative language (example: exceptional, remarkable, or mediocre), do not add any gibberish, inappropriate, or made up words/letters to any article, as we want our wiki to look comprehensive as possible. History Xform was founded in 2004 by two guys that met in college (HKU), Pieter Albers and Diederik Groesbeek. Creative old-school guys with a love for classic action games that they played on their Commodore Amiga. And so they set out to create these kinds of action games themselves, but in a more epic 3D fashion. Their first big game together was a thirdperson shooter called 'The Hammer' (made with Virtools). An ambitious attempt to bring GTA 3 to the browser. Although groundbreaking at the time, they struggled at first, since the world was not yet ready for such awesomeness. They had to work long hours and do some less-epic non 3d games for clients to make ends meet. Over the years the team grew, and so did their portfolio of games and clients. They created lots of games like Burnin' Rubber, Traffic Slam and Rally Point using Shockwave 3D technology. It became clear that the webgame audience never seems to get tired of 3d games with cars and explosions. Later, they adapted the Flash 3D technology 'Away 3D', and the popular Unity 3D game engine. Proving Xform is not dependent on one particular technology platform to make games with explosions. As perhaps the very last game company on earth, they also brought their games to the mobile market (games such as Super Hammer, Crash n' Burn, Rally Point 3, but also kids games like Wungi Pirates, Knights and Kitty Cats). They managed to build up quite a portfolio, but the releases did not bring them fame or fortune. Over the last couple of years Xform shrunk down again and took some time to rethink their strategy. Work was done on the creation of some Unity Asset Store projects such as Hammer 2 - Reloaded and Operation Desert Road. Also they have been porting some of their classic games onto the new WebGL browser format. Recently they have completed their first browserbased multiplayer game called Snowfight. They have also resumed work on the imminent Steam release of Super Man Or Monster and Burnin' Rubber 5 HD. Team Currently, Xform consists of only two people, which are Pieter Albers and Diederik Groesbeek also known as the founders of the company. Stijn Stiefelhagen, Eugene Ruitenbeek, Michael Ruitenbeek, Joep Peters, Matthew Groen used to work at Xform Games, but they all had to leave the company because there was not enough money to pay the workers. Diederik Groesbeek said that it does not really encourage them to hire new people, although there are currently no plans in hiring new workers. Awards * "Dutch Game Award Winner " - Man Or Monster, November 2014 * "Dutch Game Award Nomination " - Burnin' Rubber 5, October 2013 * "Dutch Game Award Winner" - Red Bull Formula Face, November 2012 * "Dutch Game Award Nominations" - Burnin' Rubber 3 & The Adidas Neighborhood, November 2010 * "Shockwave.com Online Game Of The Year" - Burnin' Rubber 4, Summer 2010 * "DMA Best Of Show" - The Adidas Neighborhood, Summer 2010 Patreon - Support Xform Games by donating money every month! Note, that this is the description from the site. (https://www.patreon.com/xformgames/overview) Hi everyone! We are Xform Games, a two-man game developing team from The Netherlands. You might know some of our bigger games: * Super Man Or Monster - A voxel action adventure jampacked with monsters and tanks. * Burnin' Rubber 5 HD - The most explosive racing game in the world. We made a whole lot of webgames in the past, and now we're on a mission to save them from extinction. Since a lot of browsers no longer support the plugins we used, we need to do quite some work to convert them into downloadable games for Itch. We need to dive into old project files, update the engine, find higher quality source materials, optimize code here and there, do some mandatory bugfixes, create new builds, do testing and much more. This takes up time and money that we unfortunately don't really have at this moment :(. And that's where we need your help! For just a few dollars per month, we can continue porting our games to Itch, and the good news is that patrons even get games for free! We can also expand our Patreon rewards and work towards creating more new awesome games. How cool is that! Games This table lists all games that Xform Games published over the last fifteen years. Unknown (Release Date) * The Game * Epic Beer Battle Unreleased * Burnin' Rubber Developer Build (2007) * Doggy Pups (2012) * Burnin' Rubber 5 Beta (2012) * Burnin' Rubber 5 iOS Tech Demo (2012) * Kickstart (2012) * Burnin' Rubber Blood Run (2013) * Traffic Slam HTML5 (2014) Upcoming * Rally Point 3 (Standalone) * Burnin' Rubber 6 Visualizations Visualization games are smaller games, where the player can take a look at a specific object. Other Xform also creates various other multimedia products. Mostly these products are related to 3D and interaction. These products can supplement any other product or they can be very specific (half)products that need to be implemented in other work. Category:Browse